


Prison Life For The Freaks: Personel Archive

by GreedIsTheName777



Series: Prison Life For The Freaks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Mutant Powers, Prison, the guards just want to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedIsTheName777/pseuds/GreedIsTheName777





	1. Prisoner#982

 

**Name:** Unknown "Corin" **  
**

**A** **ge:** 20

**B** **lock** **:** 2D/ OMEGA

**C** **olor:** black/ dangerous; needs constant supervision.

**Crime:** second degree murder. Death of seven persons.

**Sentence:** life without parole.

**Jobs:** pump maintenance, lunch duty, animal care.

**Powers:** Channel The Devil/ increased strength; super speed; horns; enchantment of opposite sex, summons guns(Ebony,Ivory); portals to Hell; control over shadows;shadow creatures.

**Background:** not much is known. She was born in the deep South along the coast of Louisiana, USA. Retained no accent but has an affinity to slip into French. No birth name recorded but inmate #547 "Ricky" dubbed her "Corin". Other inmates have taken to calling her variations of Red.

 


	2. Prisoner#547

 

**Name:** Richard Conway "Ricky" **  
**

**Age:** 23

**Block:** 2D/ OMEGA

**C** **olor:** red/ extremely dangerous/ restraints needed when not doing duties.

**Crime:** second degree murder; genocide. Death of one hundred persons.

**Sentence:** life without parole.

**Jobs** : dig sites, lunch duty, cleaning duty.

**Powers:** Fire Manipulation/ controlled by temperament; heat whole body; melt all metals; fire wisps; fire explosion.

**Background** : born in Blackwater, Queensland, Austrailia. Youngest of 4. no father. majored in pyrotechnics. Near the age of 17 he started exhibiting uncontrollable anger which led to case#195. Temper has simmered after admission to Iron Maiden with multiple therapy sessions. Nicknamed Ausie, doesn't take it well.


	3. Prisoner#5213

 

 

 

**Name:** Mikaila Brown "Mika" **  
**

**Age:** 22

**Block:** 2D/ OMEGA

**Color:** blue/ threat; only one guard necessary.

**Crime:** first degree murder. Death of three persons.

**Sentence:** life without parole.

**Jobs:** laundry duty, lunch duty, uniform production.

**Powers:** Possession; spirit leaves the body and enters another's; host body left unconscious; possesses by touch.

**Background:** born in Washington DC, USA. Raised rich as an only child. Engaged at a very young age. Used her physique to her advantage and had every politician wrapped around her finger. When she turned 17 she disappeared for five years then appeared again in London, where case#592 took place. Nicknamed Mika and Phantom by those who fear her.


End file.
